The Wiggles
Season 1 #The Body February 7, 2001 #Communication February 7, 2001 #Work February 9, 2001 #Imagination February 14, 2001 #Cows, Ducks February 16, 2001 #Food February 21, 2001 #Dancing February 28, 2001 #Dressing Up March 2, 2001 #Your Body March 7, 2001 #At Play March 9, 2001 #Storytelling March 16, 2001 #Friends March 21, 2001 #Multicultural March 23, 2001 #Hygiene March 30, 2001 #Animals April 2, 2001 #History April 3, 2001 #Movement April 4, 2001 #Nutrition April 5, 2001 #Directions April 6, 2001 #Manners April 9, 2001 #Travel April 16, 2001 #Family April 23, 2001 #Safety April 30, 2001 #Musical Instruments May 7, 2001 #Play June 18, 2001 #Counting and Numbers September 21, 2001 Season 2 #Anthony's Friend September 2, 2002 #Murray's Shirt September 9, 2002 #Building Blocks September 16, 2002 #Jeff the Mechanic September 17, 2002 #Lilly September 18, 2002 #Zardo Zap September 19, 2002 #The Party September 19, 2002 #Wiggle Opera September 20, 2002 #Haircut September 20, 2002 #Muscleman Murray September 23, 2002 #Spooked Monsters September 23, 2002 #Food Man September 24, 2002 #Funny Greg September 24, 2002 #Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie February 4, 2003 Season 3 #Instruments October 13, 2003 #Gardening October 13, 2003 #Kids Island Long Jump October 13, 2003 #Australian Birds October 13, 2003 #Stories October 13, 2003 #Ballet Class Leaf Rubbing Hugh Jump October 13, 2003 #Reptiles October 13, 2003 #Ducks and Potatoes October 13, 2003 #Groceries and Noises October 13, 2003 #Australian Museums and Farm Animals October 13, 2003 #The Beach October 14, 2003 #Animals October 15, 2003 #Ballet and Dancing October 16, 2003 #Australian Animals October 17, 2003 #Bush Walking Digeridoos October 20, 2003 #Captain Feathersword's Birthday October 21, 2003 #Art Gallery October 22, 2003 #Return to the Beach October 23, 2003 #Boats October 24, 2003 #Swim Lessons and Transportation October 27, 2003 #Bubbles October 28, 2003 #Kindie Gym October 29, 2003 #Flowers and Parks January 26, 2004 #Aquarium February 2, 2004 #Skipping and Exercise January 3, 2005 #Children's Hospital January 5, 2005 Season 3 #Caveland August 23, 2005 #Play Your Gutair September 12, 2005 #Big Red Car September 19, 2005 #Kangaroo Dance September 26, 2005 #Topsy Turpy October 17, 2005 #Make Some Rosy Tea October 24, 2005 #Learn Languages November 4, 2005 #Musical Quiz November 7, 2005 #Bow Wow Wow November 10, 2005 #Say Aah November 15, 2005 #Train Dance November 17, 2005 #Astronut Dance November 18, 2005 #Jack in the Box November 21, 2005 #Cowgirls and Cowboys November 22, 2005 #Picking Flowers November 23, 2005 #Where's Jeff? December 5, 2005 #Monkey Dance December 12, 2005 #Cha Cha Cha January 26, 2006 #Elbow to Elbow February 13, 2006 #Wiggle Groove February 14, 2006 #Quack Quack February 15, 2006 #Let's Go Swimming February 16, 2006 #Chirpy Chirpy Dance February 17, 2006 #Wiggly Party April 16, 2006 #Wiggly Mystery June 26, 2006 #Helicopter Dance August 21, 2006 Season 5 #Rainy Day February 19, 2007 #Pirate Dance February 20, 2007 #Home Sweet Home February 21, 2007 #Game of the Year February 22, 2007 #Story Time February 23, 2007 #Have a Happy Birthday Captain February 26, 2007 #Gorilla Dance March 5, 2007 #Greg's Magic Show March 23, 2007 #Counrty Music April 16, 2007 #Anthony's Lost Appetite May 12, 2007 #Fun at the Beach June 23, 2007 #The Wonderful Nautical Jacket August 6, 2007 #Wiggly Shopping List August 20, 2007 #Picnic Without Ants September 10, 2007 #We Like to Say Hello September 24, 2007 #O'Riley October 1, 2007 #We Can Do So Many Things October 22, 2007 #Shingle Back Lizard November 19, 2007 #Look But Don't Touch December 10, 2007 #The Pirate Crew January 14, 2008 #Musical Bononza February 4, 2008 #Pirate Dancing Shows March 3, 2008 #Box of Mystery April 28, 2008 #Farmer Brown May 19, 2008 #Watch Learn Dance Sing June 2, 2008 #Animal Charades August 25, 2008 Season 6 #We're All Getting Strong December 8, 2008 #King Anthony December 9, 2008 #Pin the Tail on the Captain December 10, 2008 #Cool Cat Wiggles December 11, 2008 #Anthony the Clown December 12, 2008 #I Feel Like Dancing December 13, 2008 #There Was a Princess Long Ago December 14, 2008 #It's Rhyme Time December 15, 2008 #Let's Go to the Beach December 16, 2008 #Three Fine Gentleman December 17, 2008 #Henry Goes to Gawa December 18, 2008 #Black Velvet Band December 19, 2008 #I Drive the Big Red Car December 21, 2008 #Let's Get the Rhythem of the Feet December 22, 2008 #Constable Anthony December 23, 2008 #D is for Dorothy December 25, 2008 #Let's Do the Sporting Salsa December 26, 2008 #Let's All Shimmie Shake December 28, 2008 #The Biggest Small of All December 29, 2008 #Hello Over There January 6, 2009 #Twinkle Twinkle January 13, 2009 #Smell Your Way Through the Day January 20, 2009 #Big Bigger and Biggest January 22, 2009 #I Spy with My Little Eye January 27, 2009 #Vegetable Soup Yummy Yummy February 3, 2009 #One Finger One Thumb Keep Moving February 10, 2009 #Australia Day Concert Special January 26, 2010